laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misthallery
Misthallery is a small village that appears in Professor Layton and the Last Specter, and is the main setting for the game. Professor Layton and Luke meet each other for the first time here at Triton Manor. The mayor of Misthallery is Clark Triton, Luke's father. Complete Layout Misthallery is divided into three regions, split by canals and rivers. Grand Bridge street houses the entrance to town, and the crossroads. North Ely has Paddy's Restaurant, the hotel, and the fish research center with Keat's retreat. The eastern part has the library and the derelict factory. Highyard Hill, the uppermost portion of Misthallery, has Barde Manor, the dam, the Golden Garden dig site, the police station, the grand plaza and residential areas. Bridge to Town The initial bridge where Layton and Emmy's vehicles are parked. The bridge is a low-leveled, wooden bridge over a small stream at the southern end of Misthallery. Aldus is met here. Grand Bridge Street The Grand Bridge Street is a small marketplace area on the southern tip of Misthallery. It has several street and directional signs, and many pipes line the roads of this area. Twin Bridges Two large bridges each leading to a different section of Misthallery. The left bridge leads to the market of town, and the bridge on the right leads into the central portion of town. The right bridge is inaccessible upon Professor Layton's first arrival, and must be opened up. Wrecked Home The wrecked home is the destroyed ruins of Brock's home. It is an area destroyed by the mysterious Specter in town. The witch's mark is bared on the door to the left. Crossroads A circular plaza that is the intersections of two streets in south-central Misthallery. The rat minigame can be played in this area. South Pier The southern pier is on the western side of town. Bucky has a stop in this area. Triton Estate The Triton Estate is the home to the mayor of Misthallery, Clark Triton. This area before the building is a lush, tree-filled area across a river on the westernmost side of Misthallery. Triton Garden This is the entrance to the Triton Estate, the home of Clark Triton. The sides of the house are surrounded by plant life and moss. Clark's car is seen in the garage of this area. East District This is the eastern side of Misthallery. This area features a manhole nearby a large "r"-shaped pipe. Several homes in this area have been in need of repair due to the recent sinkhole damages Misthallery has been facing. Warped Hill The Warped Hill, as identified by the tourist-attraction sign, is a steep, curvy hill in south-central Misthallery. This hill has several lush trees lining its side, and a curvy brick road lining a path for people to walk up and down the hill. North Ely Park The North Ely Park is a circular square in town. A lily pool is found in the center of this park. The buildings and street lamps give the town in this area a stately atmosphere. Great Ely Street The Great Ely Street is where the Specter, per Luke Triton's vision, will attack on Professor Layton's first night in town. It is a curved street that runs from a tight curve by a thick stream in the middle of town to the top of the road, by a hotel past the Hat Shop. Hat Shop The Hat Shop of Misthallery, as Professor Layton states, features several high-quality hats. This shop is owned by Mr. Browne, but is attacked by the Specter during the game. This shop is also where Luke bought his trademarked cap before the events of Last Specter. Hotel The hotel of Misthallery is an "L"-shaped building on the northern end of the Great Ely Street. It is where Professor Layton and Emmy stay the night in Misthallery during their adventures throughout the town. Hotel Lobby The Hotel's lobby is where the employees of the only hotel in Misthallery can be found. A bell is on the left counter for service. A cream sofa, and ceiling fan can also be seen in this area. Guest-Room Hall A hallway in the hotel of Misthallery. This hallway sports a green carpet and multiple hotel rooms. Professor Layton and Emmy are staying in room 302 of the hotel. Room 302 A small hotel room, Room 302 is the room Professor Layton and Emmy use on their adventure. It is outfitted with two beds. Murray Street Murray Street is a hilly bridge area with several street lamps located on the western side of central Misthallery. Several bushes line the road until it enters the bridges. Pike Lane Pike Lane is a small alleyway that runs down the middle of central Misthallery. It is between Murray Street and Great Ely Street. Pike Lane features some small local businesses, and a long sewage canal. Paddy's Place is at the north end of the lane. Café Entrance Paddy's Place's entrance. It is found at the north end of Pike Lane, on the curve where Pike Lane runs into Great Ely Street. Paddy's Place Paddy's Place is the café on Pike Lane. It is run by Paddy, and serves some of the best food offered in Misthallery. Due to the Specter's appearances, however, business has been slow lately. Apartment Row The Apartment Row, as the name suggests, is a row of five nearly-identical apartment buildings lined up adjacently on a street on the west side of Misthallery. It runs up a hill, up to Highyard Hill. Central Pier The Central Pier is a pier along the western river by Misthallery. Bucky has made use of this area as a stop for his business. To the north of here is the scenic forest. Forest Path The forest path in western Misthallery is where one can find the entrance to both the Fish Lab and Keats's house. Lab Entrance The entrance to the fish laboratory. The building seems to utilize much of the water of Misthallery's many canals. Fish Lab The Fish lab of Misthallery is on the far western side of town. It is run by a girl named Marion who is investigating the many fish species of Misthallery. Strange House A worn down white house with purple shingles, the Strange House is home to Granny Riddleton. Keats runs the home while she is away, however. Keats's House The home of Keats and Granny R., the building is where all the Puzzles Professor Layton and co. miss on their adventures in Misthallery end up. Library Riddled with books, the library is run by Olga. It is the only library in Misthallery, and is located on the southeastern side of the town. Staircase Bridge This area is where many residents of Misthallery live. Under the bridge is a secret entrance to the old Abandoned Factory. Across the bridge to the west is also the front entrance to the factory. Closed Factory The abandoned automobile factory is shrouded in mystery. None can get into the factory as it was shut down prior to the professor's excursion to town before Evan Barde passed away, to keep his daughter from getting sick. Rear Entrance The rear entrance to the old factory is only accessible by removing the wooden blockade on the staircase bridge.. It is quite mossy, and the stairs into the building seem unsafe. The back door to the factory is locked as well. Market Entrance The entrance to the marketplace of Misthallery. It is located passed the left bridge of the Twin Bridges. Aunt Taffy has set up her shop here. Market South The southern end of the market. Marilyn and the fruit shop can be found in this end of town. Market Center The middle of the market. Several small shops can be seen in this area. Market North A short alley in the market, lined with shops. The entrance to Misthallery's black market is found here. Market West The western end of the market. This area is old and more run down compared to the rest of the market. Most of the shops here are closed down. Market East The eastern edge of the market. Here, Keats can be found. The street links the north and central market areas. Tunnel The tunnel is a passageway from the northern end of the market to the underground black market area. It is accessed only if access is granted by the Black Raven. Black Market Several stocks for shops line this cave. A large door to the Black Raven's chamber is found here as well. Bazaar The bazaar is the auction house where the Black Raven sells highly-rare items to patrons who wish to bid for them. The Black Raven uses the back room here for storage. Backstage The storage room of the black market. Many boxes, dusty clothes, and cabinets are in this area. Crow is found here. Highyard Arch The gateway to Highyard Hill. This archway separates Highyard Hill and Misthallery. Naiya's Room The home of Naiya is riddled with many LP sleeves, and is messy. Naiya resides here, but her home is only accessible after the Specter attacks the Highyard Arch. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' Chapter One: The Fog of Misthallery 'Clark' had written a letter to Layton, asking for his help, as a giant specter had been destroying the village. The Professor sets off but has an unexpected with his new assistant, Emmy Altava, drives in front of the car stopping it in its path. When the professor and his new assistant Emmy arrive at Misthallery, they find the specter is real, as told about from Clark. Chapter Two: The Boy Who Fortold Disaster After they talked with Clark, Layton and Emmy then head to Luke's room. When they solved his puzzle, they went into his room and Layton revealed that Luke wrote the letter. (As Clark always writes his letter in longhand) Clark then comes in and scolds Luke. Luke proclaims that soon the world will end which astounds Emmy and the professor. Clark then leaves the room since he had important business in his office. After Layton, Luke, and Emmy leave the manor, they see some of the destruction the specter caused, and soon head to North Ely. Once they were there, they checked into the hotel. Chapter Three: The Specter Appears After checking into the hotel, they decide to tour North Ely with Luke as the Specter would target North Ely later on, but soon later Luke gets his eyes on a cat and chased after it. Layton and Emmy soon lose Luke and go looking for him. Once Layton and Emmy caught up to Luke, they then chase the cat in the woods. They then ask where the cat is in the Marine Research Center. After finding the place where the cat lived, Emmy barged in and met Granny Riddleton, who said that the cat, Keats would be taking her puzzle duty while she was on vacation. Afterward, Emmy informed the others, and then they decided to go to Paddy's Place to eat. After eating it was then night, which meant the specter would be at Northy Ely soon, so they decided to head back to the hotel. Once they made it back they went to their room. After a long time Layton asks Luke is he sees anything. Luke responds with nothing. After a small while they hear flute music. (Luke proclaims that it must be the Specters Flute) just before the specter came and destroyed the hat shop, along with scratching the hotel. After the attack, the trio decided to chase it, but lost it at Great Ely Street, where Emmy found some type red, glowing eyes in the canal. They then decided to follow the flute music to get to the source, but lost it at the Apartment Row, then they agreed that they would search the town's black market the next day. Chapter Four: The Shadowy Manipulator The next day, the trio decided to head to the black market, but Luke then revealed that it was hidden. Which would prove to be another challenge for them, so they agreed to go to the regular market instead. Once they make it there, they start interviewing citizens on the black market. One told them to go see Aunt Taffy, and so they interviewed her and she told them to go find a kid named Tweeds. When the crew make it to market center they end up chasing a man who called himself the Black Raven, who gave them a hint on the black market, since he ran it. Afterwards they found Tweeds who gave them one of the four raven medals. After getting the other three medals, the trio found the enterance to the black market. Once they were in they found the Black Raven and Layton revealed him to be the kids they saw in the market, who led them to it. Crow, the leader then told them soon after that they sold an antique flute to Evan Barde, who died a year ago and lived in the Highyard Hill area of town. The group then headed to Barde Manor afterwards. Chapter Five: The Witch's Castle When they made it to Highyard Hill, the trio went to Barde Manor. There they met the gardener, Seamus, who told them to leave the manor. After he did, Emmy thought that he was holding Arianna Barde hostage, so they snuck into the manor. Once they made it to Arianna's room she and Seamus told them to leave, so the group left. Just afterward, they started investigating Seamus at the market, but all they heard was about a kid from Highyard Hill who was on a shopping spree. They then noticed when they made it back to town that a house had the witch's mark on it. Layton then revealed that the kid was Seamus, so they went back to Barde Manor. When they were there Seamus was revealed to be Tony. They then asked Arianna questions on the flute, which she said that she knew nothing about. They then went to the police station after leaving Barde Manor for documents on Evan Barde's death. But since they didn't have the documents in Misthallery, Emmy was tasked to head back to London to get the documents. Emmy then went back to London for the documents. Chapter Seven: Third Eye Jakes Once Emmy made it back to Misthallery, the crew looked over the documents she brought back. Afterward they went to the police station to meet the police chief, Levin Jakes. When they met him, he told them to leave Misthallery, so they left the police station. Afterwards, they talked with Clark about Evan Barde's death since he was the witniss. After talking with him, they ran into thugs, who then got beaten by Emmy. They then went to Highyard Arch, where they specter would strike next, and they decided to talk with the Black Ravens about helping them catch the specter. Chapter Eight: Face to Face With the Specter After talking with Crow, they went back to Highyard Arch. Soon after, the specter came and destroyed the arch, and Layton figured out what it actually was, but the trio ended up getting arrested by Jakes. They then got stuck in the police station, but they soon escaped. They then went back to Highyard Arch, where they found a pipe, and Layton figured out where the flute music was coming from. Layton then revealed that the music came from the old pipe system, which started up at Barde Manor. The crew then decided to go to Lake Misthallery to solve the mystery. Chapter Nine: The Specter Becomes Clear When the crew made it to the lake, Arianna and Tony showed them the specter by playing the flute. It turned out that it was an animal named Loosha. Emmy and Luke then suspected that the animal was the specter, but Layton revealed it wasn't. Jakes then took Arianna and Loosha away, leaving the others at the lake. Layton then told Tony to take a note to Crow and the Black Ravens, while Layton and co. would go to the Closed Factory at the edge of town. At the factory, the crew found out that the specter was actually robots. After leaving, Crow came and stated that Arianna and Loosha were being held in the grand plaza. So the group went to the plaza. Chapter 10: A Legend Revealed At Highyard Arch, Layton told Emmy to go save Mrs. Triton and the real Doland Noble, and Luke to get a robotic specter from the factory. In the plaza Layton revealed to Jakes that this would be Jakes first unsolved case. He then revealed a "specter" to the town. Luke then told everyone that it was an excavating machine, which was trying to dig up the Golden Garden. Layton then stated that Chief Jakes and his accomplice, "Doland", were trying to dig up the garden, while Loosha tried to stop them. Layton revealed that "Doland" was actually Jean Descole, just afterward, Emmy returned stating that she saved Mrs. Triton and the real Doland. Then all of the specters came into the plaza, and started destroying it. Soon, they morphed into a huge machine, run by Descole, forcing the others to try to stop it. After Emmy stopped the machine from moving, Layton destroyed the machine with a catapult, but it put it's self back together. Since it reformed, Loosha and the Black Ravens broke the town's floodgates, shortcircuiting the machine. Afterwards, Descole told Layton and co. that he would defeat them in the end, and escaped from Misthallery. Epilogue: The Last Gift After defeating Descole, Loosha heads towards the town's dam, with the others chasing her. She then breaks the dam, causing the entire town to flood. After breaking the dam they find an entrance, which leads to an area under the lake, were the real Golden Garden is. After they discover it, Loosha in great pain from the battle dies. Arianna the plays her flute as a tribute Loosha. When she finished playing, Emmy askes Layton about what other adventures they would go on, and also askes him about alerting the papers that they discovered the Golden Garden. This made Luke state that he wanted to go with them, and that he wanted to be Professor Layton's aprentice. After the credits, Luke and his family leave Misthallery for London, but before leaving, Arianna gives Luke a farewell kiss, and they agree to see each other again. Finally, the Tritons head to London. Meanwhile, Descole has left the town as well, and he is plotting his next evil plan... Images Misthallery skyscape.png|A view over Misthallery Misthallery path.png|A path in Misthallery Grand Bridge Street.png|Grand Bridge Street Twin Bridges.png|Twin Bridges Misthallery houses.png|Houses in Misthallery Smashed House.png|Smashed House Cross Roads Blocked.png|The crossroads at the start of the game. South pier.png|South Pier Road to Triton Estate.png|Road to Triton Manor Misthallery Landscape 1.png|Misthallery Landscape Triton Gardens.png|The garden of Triton Manor Bendy Path.png|Bendy road East District.png|The East District north Ely Park.png|North Ely Park with Chippe North Ely 2.png|North Ely Great Ely street 1.png|Great Ely Street hat Shop.png|Hat Shop the hotel.png|The Hotel Paddy's Restraunt.png|Outside Paddy's paddy's r 2.png|Inside Paddy's Restaurant Trivia *Emmy curiously says that the town is like Venice, only weirder. *Misthallery is known for it's thick fog. Category:Locations Category:Last Specter Locations Category:LS de:Misthallery es:Misthallery fr:Misthallery it:Misthallery nl:Misthallery